(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, it relates to a cleaning attachment for a vacuum cleaner through which dust and loose dirt from rugs and other surfaces are first drawn during operation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner cleans floors and floor coverings by drawing up the dirt from them using a vacuum created by a difference between the pressure of the cleaner's interior and atmospheric pressure. FIG. 7 depicts the overall construction of such a conventional vacuum cleaner.
The vacuum cleaner, as shown in FIG. 7, is comprised of a main body 10 equipped with a driving means (not illustrated) and a dust collecting means (not illustrated), a cleaning attachment 30 that draws up dirt and dust by using the vacuum generated by the main body 10, and an extension pipe 20 and connecting hose 22 is for connecting the cleaning attachment 30 with the main body 10. The connecting hose 22 connected to the main body 10 and one end of a connecting joint 21, which has a handle 23. The other end of the connecting joint 21 is connected to the extension pipe 20, and the extension pipe 20 is linked with the cleaning attachment 30. This arrangement allows the cleaning attachment 30 to communicate with the main body 10. Reference numeral 24 denotes a control portion.
The main body 10 produces a vacuum by the operation of a motor (not illustrated), and driving means, and includes a dust collecting bag, which is the dust collecting means (not illustrated). The connecting joint 21 and the flexible connecting hose 22 are passages through which dust and dirt are drawn into the vacuum cleaner. The cleaning attachment 30 includes a suction hole 31 and a suction path 32 that communicates with the bottom of the extension pipe 20, through which the dirt is drawn into the main body 10 along with air. Reference numeral 33 designates a roller that enables the cleaning attachment 30 to move more easily.
Once a user turns on the conventional vacuum cleaner by the use of the control portion 24 located on the handle 23, the motor (not illustrated) of the main body 10 goes into action to create a vacuum. Thus, as the air is drawn into the main body 10 at high speeds sequentially through the cleaning attachment 30, the extension pipe 20, the connecting joint 21 and the connecting hose 22, the dirt and dust on surfaces to be cleaned are drawn into the main body's 10 dust collecting bag.
A user cleans floors and floor coverings with this conventional vacuum cleaner, moving the cleaning attachment 30 to spots where there are a lot of dust and dirt. When he or she is cleaning a dimly-lit area of the floor, however, he or she cannot adequately inspect the progress of the cleaning, this usually results in more vacuuming in the aforementioned areas than necessary, thereby increasing the time needed for the task and power consumption.